The Squatter of Olympus A Harry Potter PJO HOO Challenge
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: Where Harry Potter is a demigod who managed to be a squatter on Olympus, with Hestia's secret help. Come and read this new challenge.


**The Squatter of Olympus; A Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson and The Olympians challenge.**

In which Harry is a demigod (Obliviously) but he's more independent, cunning and a free spirit than in canon. After a business deal gone wrong in the United States where Vernon took the entire family (Reluctantly in Harry's case) he decide to get rid of him by abandoning him on the streets of New York and in a fit of genius or pure malice, he took the boy's passport from him to reduce the chances of that act getting back to him. After wandering a while and surviving on the streets, adapting to his new life, Harry accidentally stumble upon the elevator to Olympus, already prepped to go to the 600th floor.

 **Requirements:**

\- Harry goes to New York in the summer months with the Dursley's for a major business deal with some company.

\- Harry is a demigod, be it Greek or Roman. I don't have a particular deity in mind, but I would prefer that his divine parent be his mother. Got to give props for Lily's sacrifice.

\- Vernon abandons Harry in the streets of New York after his business deal goes bad. In a fit of malice/genius, Dursley took Harry's passport from him but left him some money to at least be able to start somewhere. The Dursley family really don't like Harry and only took him in because Dumbledore menaced them. And the dislike, even maybe hatred is mutual. But dislike doesn't mean Vernon is cruel enough to not give the boy a fighting chance.

\- Harry wanders the streets a few weeks, never daring to go to a police officer or someone with authority after bad experiences. Per example, he did tried to denounce his treatment at the Dursley's, but nothing came of it except some staff changes and the affair swept under the rug.

\- After visiting the Empire State Building, Harry stumble upon the elevator going to Olympus, already primed with the access card, without a guard! He can be occupied somewhere else, or anything. As long as he isn't to his post when Harry came through, I don't care. Harry's guts are telling him that there's a safe place ahead, he goes in and slips into the home of the Gods without anybody knowing or noticing!

\- Harry must live totally incognito on Olympus a few weeks but when his supplies dry up, Hestia must help Harry on the sly after being the only one detecting him after making sure he isn't a threat for her family, conjuring food and drinks for the boy without alerting anybody. After all, even the goddess of the Hearth can have a mischievous streak once in a while. Also the boy isn't hurting anybody and there's no Ancient Law forbidding a demigod from squatting on Olympus.

\- Harry's squatting _**must**_ be exposed during a Winter Solstice council meeting, so Harry lived on Olympus up to six, going on seven months.

\- The fact that Harry's mother was married to James up until the death of her husband and also the fact that her mortal aspect gave her life for her son must make Hera took Harry's defense in the council. Not only he's a proper demigod, born from the sacred union of marriage between a mortal wizard and a goddess in human form, she must gain an even softer spot for him when the boy speak his mind and reprimand Zeus for cheating on his wife. In private or in front of the entire council is up to you.

 **Forbidden:**

\- Over abusive Dursleys. Yes, they really don't like Harry but they aren't stupid enough to leave a permanent physical mark on him and risk problems with authorities, be it muggle, magical or divine. After all, psychological abuse is way worse than his physical counterpart.

\- Harry getting caught immediately in Olympus. I really want to exploit a possible security risk here. Also, the reaction of the Olympians once they found the squatter would be worth it. Apollo and Hermes would be no doubt laughing their asses off, the rest are up to you.

\- Dumbledore or an associate of his finding Harry and getting him back to his relatives.

\- Over trusting and naive Harry. I think a good few weeks on the heartless streets of New York would get rid of those annoying traits quickly.

\- Harry getting smote for squatting.

\- Harry joining Voldemort, Kronos or/and The Giants.

\- Harry going with Dumbledore's Greater Good plan.

 **Recommended:**

\- Harry been the son of a minor goddess who took a mortal form.

\- Hestia getting rid of the Horcrux the first night she stumbles upon a sleeping Harry.

\- Pre-Hogwarts timeline.

\- Post Second Titanomachy.

\- Post Second Gigantomachy.

\- A trick of the Fates, the Blood Wards erect themselves again around Hestia's Hearth on Olympus or in camp Half blood.

\- Harry using Helios's temple as a hideout for his showers and bathroom breaks.

\- Harry being the reincarnation of Helios.

0

0

 **Optional:**

\- Harry not knowing of his half blood nature.

\- Harry stumbling accidently upon Zeus getting it on with somebody who isn't Hera? XD

\- Harry fleeing the scene when he see the thundering expression upon Hera's face after a screw up from Zeus.

\- Harry hiding himself behind Ares's back when Aphrodite wants to use him as a Ken doll, all but begging the God of War to teach him how to fight and to save him from that torture! XD

 _ **Well, that's about it. What do you think? :)**_


End file.
